School's out: Summer Break!
by TrueDespair
Summary: For Tsubasa-fan. Kurogane couldn't tell who's more insane. His cheerful goof of a boyfriend or the half-painted group of boys who celebrate the start of summer break. -Complete-


Here with another B-day oneshot, this time for Tsubasa-Fan~! Happy birthday~!

I bet there's a lot of people (mainly middle school/Junior high to College students) are happy that school's either out for the summer or enjoying the summer break~! My lil sis's ( I. Jinx ) school just ended for the summer a couple of days ago and she's taking _full _advantage of it. Total seriousness.

Now this is _long_! I'm not kidding. I don't even know what went through my head when i wrote it but it seemed to escape from me for some parts of the i hope you like it.

**Pairings: Mainly KuroFai, DouWata ( just a little), YuuiSyao (but they are oblivious to each others feelings)**

**Warnings: Language, crazyness of people enjoying the end of school, and other things**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them; never will~!**

**Enjoy~!  
**

* * *

**School's out, Summer Break!**

**

* * *

**"Okay class; make sure you all complete your summer assignments. We wouldn't want to end up as the kid who crams all of that work on the last day~! That's a big no-no on my book~!"

Scattered laughter was heard across the science lab.

The school bell rang; signaling the end of the day.

Fai smiled as he placed his hands on the front desk and grinned. "That was the bell~!" His grin turned into a smirk when he saw that none of the students moved a muscle. "Oh~? You all don't want to leave so soon~?" He then took a huge stack of papers from under his desk and slammed it on the surface. "Well, I do have some extra work for you if that's wh-"

Students suddenly rushed out of the room at the words 'extra work'. Some even tripped in the process. It was too much for Fai as he started laughing at the scene. "Have a fun summer break everyone~!" As the door closed, Fai placed the stack of papers back to its proper place. "My my, students can be so easy to tease."

"Well the ones that don't know you very well Fai-sensei."

Fai looked up from under the desk to see that there were still a few students in the classroom. He smiled. "Why Syaoron; I don't know what you mean~!"

Syaoron returned the smile as he, Watanuki and Doumeki stood up and made their way to the chemistry teacher.

Fai walked around his desk and sat on the surface. "Well since you three are still here after the bell that must mean you have something exciting to tell me right~?"

"Well actually yes. We were wondering," Syaoron gestured to himself, Watanuki who smiled and Doumeki who didn't express any emotion at all. "if you would like to join us at the new ice cream store that just opened a few days ago."

"And Watanuki's paying." Doumeki helpfully added.

The boy in question growled at the stoic teen. "Who said anything like that! Don't feed sensei such vulgar lies, you dope!" He started waving his arms frantically as Doumeki plugged his ears to block the screaming.

Syaoron calmly sighed as he turned his attention back to Fai. "We all are sharing the pay this time." The two turned to see Watanuki raising his voice and Doumeki leaning away ever so slightly. Syaoron looked at Fai. "So will you be joining us today?"

Fai chuckled. "Well as much as I want to participate a lovely outing with fellow students and friends; I'm afraid I have to decline the offer."

"Why sensei?" Doumeki asked despite having his ears plugged and being yelled at by the irate teen.

"Well," Fai started as his grin turned into a smile that could rival the Cheshire cat. "I have a date with Kuro-pon-sensei~!"

The four heard a crash not too far from the room. It was so loud that it made Watanuki stopped his constant yelling. Being the brave one, Syaoron slowly inched towards the door and opened it. As he peaked out, he gasped.

Fai who heard the gasp first walked behind Syaoron and peaked out as well. "What it is Syaoron?" He too then gasped. "Oh my!" He then pulled Syaoron back into the room and slammed the door. He and Syaoron both shared a look of terror.

Watanuki was very confused. "What just happened?"

Syaoron gulped. "There's a group of half-naked painted guys outside and they just jumped an innocent by-stander." He shivered at the possibility of being that poor student.

Doumeki raised an eyebrow. "I can understand why Syaoron's afraid but why is Fai-sensei sharing the same expression?"

Fai smiled nervously while putting his lab coat away. "Well, I made a promise to Kuro-chan-sensei this morning that I would not get involved in anything crazy, insane, idiotic things and causing trauma to the people around us. If I do that, not only will the date be cancelled; Kuro-tan-sensei would have to…." He thrilled off as he shifted his eyes away from the students; blushing heavily.

The male trio caught on as their faces brighten up as well.

"Man that's rough." Doumeki stated as he turned to Watanuki who was sharing the same look; Pity.

Fai nodded. "Yes I know, but I guess when Kuro-puppy-sensei means business; he sure means it." He went back to his desk and took out his suitcase and a bag. "Well I have to do a couple of errands before spending the night with my precious big puppy~!" He started to walk towards the door when he remembered what they all just talked about. "Um….do you all want to join me in the adventure of traveling by window jumping….?"

Watanuki tilted his head. "Eh? What do you mea-"

"Hey! Is anyone in there?"

The four looked at the door to see a shadow of a figure. The knocking continued only slightly louder. "Hey, is Fai-sensei in there? The guys and I wanted to see if he could join us in our celebration for the beginning of summer break! Hello? Anyone there?" The doorknob rattled.

By the time the group of would-be streakers opened the door, there wasn't anyone inside. The only thing they saw was one of the windows open with the blinds flowing gently into the wind.

* * *

"Brother; what did I tell you about going through the windows?"

Fai laughed as he landed inside of the cooking room that his younger twin brother, Yuui, teach. "He he. Sorry about that Yuui." He rubbed his head. "You see I have a bit of a problem and it was an emergency." He called out from his side of the window. "You three can come in now~! Yuui's here~!"

Yuui couldn't help but sigh as he saw his prized student Watanuki along with Syaoron and Doumeki climbed through the window and inside the room. "Now I know you three are smarter than that. Did my brother put you all up to this?" He crossed his arms to prove how disappointed he was at the scene before him.

"Yuui~! You're so mean~!" Fai pouted with a smile. "I didn't make them do this; in fact we had no choice~!"

Syaoron was the last one to go through the window. "It's true. It's not his fault. We had to get out of there before _they_ arrived." He sat on the tile floor; not even caring about who saw him in that position.

Yuui raised an eyebrow looking back and forth between Fai and the students. "_They_?"

"The streakers." Doumeki simply said as he opened his school-bag and took out a cookie and started eating it.

"Yeah." Watanuki joined in on the conversation. "Fai-sensei was telling us that he's going on a date with Kurogane-sensei but is not allowed to do anything…..weird or Kurogane-sensei would cancel the date and….."He coughed as he could feel a blush creeping on his face. "Anyway before we could go anywhere the streakers were at the door and trying to invite Fai-sensei in on their fun." He pointed at the open window with a nervous smile. "And that's how we ended up in this scenario." He chuckled embarrassingly before walking towards Doumeki and sighing.

Yuui turned his attention towards Fai. "Really?" Fai nodded silently. Yuui sighed. "I see. Well that would explain why the school's supply of paint went missing this morning and the fact that Kurogane-sensei was in a better mood than usual." Then his eyes trialed to the bag that Fai was holding in his hand. "Did you get the items for me?"

Fai looked confused for a second before exclaiming loudly. "Oh! Yeah I did~!" He handed Yuui the bag. "Here you go little brother~!"

The cooking teacher took the bag; smiling as he check the contents inside. "Let's see; eggs, milk, flour, sugar…."He rummaged inside the bag; checking for more items.

"So what are you going to make with the materials Yuui-sensei?" Syaoron politely asked.

Yuui looked up for a second. "Oh well I just wanted to bake a cake for Yuuko-sensei. That way I don't have to worry about any of you guys having to give her anything during the summer." He then looked back into the bag and pulled out what looked like a dog collar. "What the….?" He then glared at Fai who, with the rest of the group blushed heavily. "Fai…"

Fai quickly took the collar and hid it behind his back. "I-it's just something I picked up while during the errand." He cleared his throat as Yuui's glare darkened a bit.

Luckily at that very moment, a certain person's yell distracted Yuui from lecturing Fai.

"Oi! What the hell are you numbskulls think you're doing!"

Sounds of screaming and gasping reached their ears.

"Whoa, I wonder what Kurogane is doing with those people right now?" Watanuki wondered.

Doumeki just shrugged while finishing the last bit of his cookie.

Watanuki also wondered why was he was dating the stoic teen in the first place.

* * *

"So you're the freaking morons who stole all of that goddamn paint!" Since it was the last day of School, Kurogane didn't bother holding back his language. Before him were a large group of guys who were painting the school colors on their chests, arms, legs and whatever bare skin they could find without stripping too much in front of the chemistry room where Fai should be. The gym teacher glared at the colored mass.

The mass in question cowered under his dark look. "We're sorry Kurogane-sensei! We just wanted to celebrate the start of summer break so we're painting ourselves in our school colors and will be running down the streets later!" One student said.

Another student spoke up. "Yeah and we wanted to invite Fai-sensei to join us but when we opened the door to his lab, he wasn't there; all we saw was one of the windows open."

'_That moron actually used the emergency window method well for once.' _Kurogane thought; mentally praising the chemistry teacher. He turned his attention back to the group with a scowl. "Look, just because it's the last day of school doesn't mean you have to act like complete jackasses on school grounds. If you want to jump in joy so damn much; do it on your own damn time got it!" He then pointed at the group. "And if I see that idiot teacher with you all later; there will be hell to pay!"

The group screamed in fear as they grabbed the paint cans and ran for their dear life.

Kurogane sighed as he heard the cooking classroom door open. "I'm sure you heard all of that right Yuui?"

Yuui popped his head out of the doorway. "Well you were loud Kurogane-sensei so it wasn't difficult not to have heard you." He smiled as he opened the door completely. "Would you like to come in? He's in here as well."

The gym teacher shrugged. "Fine."

* * *

Upon entering the room, Kurogane saw Fai hiding behind Doumeki while shivering in fear. "H-hey Kuro-sama-sensei. Nice day today, huh?"

Kurogane raised an eyebrow. "Fai….what's with you?" Then he remembered what he said to the science teacher. "Look, you don't have to worry about _that_ anymore. Just get out from the expressionless student and get over here."

Uncertain but not wanting to find out what happens if he refused that command; Fai walked from behind Doumeki and smiled. "Okay Kuro-rin-sensei~!" He held up a hand to stop Kurogane from shouting his usual 'My name's Kurogane' rant. "So, shall we get going~?"

Scoffing, Kurogane nodded. "Yeah, I guess. Just get your stuff and come on." He started walking out the room. "See you brats after the break." Then he looked at Yuui. "And good luck baking something for the witch; you'll need it."

Syaoron and Watanuki waved at Kurogane's retreated back. "Bye Kurogane-sensei!"

Doumeki just nodded as he got another cookie from his bag.

Yuui smiled. "Thank you very much Kurogane~! I'll be sure to tell Yuuko that you helped making this as well~!" As far as Kurogane was concerned, he was being very sarcastic.

Fai quickly followed; saying goodbye to both the students and Yuui before skipping alongside Kurogane.

After the loving duo left, Yuui turned to the students. "I suppose you three have plans as well?"

Smiling Syaoron stood up and walked towards the cooking teacher. "Yes sensei we do." He looked at Yuui with a concerned frown. "Do you need help making the cake?"

Yuui shifted his eyes. "Well…..It's going to be a bit lonely baking a cake by myself. Do you want to join me?"

The male trio looked at each other before looking back at the teacher with smiles on their faces; well for Syaoron and Watanuki at least.

"Sure. We love to." Syaoron walked to the apron rack and took an apron and put it on.

"Of course~!" Watanuki ran to the rack and put on an apron as well. He then glanced at Doumeki and glared at him. "Don't just sit here Doumeki; you should help out too!" He growled as he received a lack of emotion and action. "Doumeki; get your lazy butt over here!" He walked towards the stoic teen with murderous intentions.

Yuui chuckled as he saw Watanuki trying to drag Doumeki across the room. "Thank you for assisting me in baking a cake." He walked to the supply closet and grabbed some pots and bowls along with spoons.

Syaoron laughed. "No problem. Besides; the ice cream store will be open until very late tonight." He started to pour the flour into one of the bowls. He smiled when he saw Doumeki putting on an apron with Watanuki still yelling at him.

Smiling, Yuui went to one of the cabinets and took out some chocolate. He looked over at Syaoron who was mixing the flour with water. "So how's Syao-kun doing lately?" He had a small blush on his face as he cut the chocolate into small pieces.

Clearly seeing the blush, Syaoron smirked. "Nii-san's doing fine, Yuui-sensei." He added the sugar into the mix. "Of course he will be at the ice-cream store later as well; that is if you are willing to come with us sensei." He smiled fondly at the cooking teacher whose blush deepened at the invitation.

Yuui chuckled. "Well then, I would love to take you up on the invitation Syaoron." He proceeded to melt the chocolate with the special equipment instead of regular pots. "Also I think I have a feeling that Yuuko-sensei will be there too."

Confused, Syaoron stared at Yuui. "What makes you say that?"

Smirking, Yuui pointed at the open window making Syaoron follow his finger.

The kid gasped. "Yuuko-sensei!"

Watanuki and Doumeki looked at the window and sure enough there was Yuuko; waving at them with a smile. Watanuki yelped while Doumeki raised an eyebrow; not portraying any emotion.

"Hello there~!" She landed inside of the room. "I couldn't help but overhear the lovely conversation you were having with Yuui-sensei, Syaoron." Yuuko smirked as Syaoron was gaping at her.

"OH COME ON!" Watanuki cried out. "Do you have to use the window every time just to meet us? We have a door you know!" He complained.

Pouting, Yuuko tsked at the poor boy. "But Watanuki, didn't I just saw you along with Fai-sensei, Syaoron, and Doumeki do the same thing not too long ago~?"

"She's got a point." Doumeki noted.

Watanuki glared at his _oh-so_ helpful boyfriend. "Shut up! We had a reason to do that and you know it!" He looked back at Yuuko. "Sensei we really did have a reason for going to an extreme like that; honest!" He pleaded as if he was getting punished.

Syaoron stepped in. "It's true Yuuko-sensei. We were helping Fai-sensei escape the streakers who wanted to invite him to celebrate the start of summer break. However Fai-sensei couldn't do that since he promised Kurogane-sensei that he couldn't do anything off or he would've called off their date."

Yuui shook his head. "Honestly; to think that Kurogane would actually go that far; and just for one single date too. Big Brother isn't someone you can chain down no matter what the circumstances are." He took the mix that Syaoron made and poured it into the cake pan. "Though maybe I'm being too harsh on that judgment; this is big brother with Kurogane after all."

Yuuko laughed. "I suppose that's one way of putting it." Then she saw Yuui placing the cake pan into the oven. "Oh~! Is that what I think it is?" The people around her could've sworn that they saw stars in her eyes.

Syaoron smiled while Yuui busied himself with the cake that was _supposed_ to be a surprise. "Yeah, it's a cake Yuuko-sensei. Watanuki, Doumeki and I were helping Yuui-sensei with it before you came in and all."

"Well don't let me stop you from making that wonderful present~!" Yuuko took one of the stools and sat down in it gracefully. "Please continue." She smiled smugly.

Yuui groaned softly as he whispered to Syaoron. "I think I finally get the idea of why Kurogane cannot stand her at times." Despite what he said he couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah, but she wouldn't be 'Yuuko-sensei' if she didn't do that." Syaoron and Yuui laughed at the statement. The two guys continued to make the dessert while the rest was either shouting or laughing the time away.

* * *

"So Kuro-puu, where are we having this _lovely_ date tonight?"

"You'll see."

The two were traveling by car into the city. Kurogane was driving while Fai was riding shotgun. After they left the school, they went to their shared apartment when they freshened up and changed into more suitable clothing. Kurogane wore a black long-sleeve shirt with dark jeans and black sneakers. Fai wore a white collared shirt with a dark blue jacket with regular jeans and white-blue striped shoes.

They left the apartment and got into Kurogane's sports car and drove into the city. Upon arriving they viewed the many things the area had to offer. Restaurants, popular night clubs, movie theaters, malls and tons upon tons of store with everything you can imagine being sold inside a building. Fai couldn't stop staring while Kurogane scoffed at the idiocy of his significant other.

"Fai, put your damn head back into this car or I'm pressing the window button again!"

The blonde giggled as he sat back on his seat in the upright position. "Aw Kurgy~! I thought you like my bottom from at that angle~!"

Kurogane almost swerved onto the sidewalk; making the by-standers scream in terror and Fai hit his head on the dashboard rather harshly.

"Ow! Kuro-sama, that hurt~!" Fai cried out as he rubbed his head in mild agony.

Smirking, Kurogane continued to drive swiftly and smoothly. "Well that's what you get for freaking teasing me while not having your seatbelt on."

* * *

Kurogane's car slowly stopped in front of a quaint building. "Okay; we're here." He parked the car next to the coin meter.

Fai smiled as he got out of the car. He gasped at the place. "The Cat's Eye café?" He looked at his boyfriend who was feeding the meter. "That's where we're having our date tonight?"

Not lifting his head from the mater, Kurogane nodded. "Yeah. You wanted to come here for quite some time; always nagging to me about how much you were dying to try their nasty sweets and their overpriced tea. This way we can get through the worst of summer break out of the way first." He was so glad his face was away from Fai's view. He didn't think his face could get any redder.

Letting what Kurogane just said sink slowly into his mind, Fai covered his mouth as he tried to hide the giggles that were threatening to come out. "So you're telling me that you were listening to what I said after all this time~?"

Snapping his head up, Kurogane didn't have time to cover his blush as he glared at Fai. "Of course I did! What kind of moron would not listen to what the other has to say!" He then remembered his bright red face. "Oh…crap." He looked away.

Fai laughed as he wrapped his arms around Kurogane's shoulders. "Well I'm glad that you listened to me and brought me here. I'm beginning to think that you like listening to me more then you let on." He kissed the tan man's cheek while cuddling him. "You really are one of a kind Kuro-rin~!"

"Yeah, whatever. Now could you get the hell off of me? We don't have all night for this." Kurogane said it so quickly as if he had plans after the date. That or his embarrassment level was going through the roof.

Fai complied as he let go of Kurogane and twirled on the tips of his shoes. "Now, shall we get going~?" He held out his hand with a smile.

Kurogane looked at the hand before looking at Fai with a raised eyebrow. "What the hell are you sticking your hand out for?"

"…Aren't you going to hold my hand, Kuro-love~?" Fai was practically pouting at the man.

"…" Looking left and right for anyone who would recognize him, Kurogane gently grasped the pale man's hand and glared at him. "Tell even one person about this and you'll be dead before the year ends."

Fai blushed. "I didn't really expect you to actually take my hand."

"…What?"

"Well I mean I thought you would just brush pass me and tell me to 'get the hell inside; you'll catch a cold again' or something like that." Fai was looking at him with a blush on his cheeks and a goofy smile on his face.

Growling, Kurogane dragged Fai into the café but not before saying one final statement that would surely come back and bite him in the ass in the future of their relationship. "You're a damn fool to think I would be _that_ harsh on you; if that was the case; then what am I still here with you of all people?" He muttered out.

Fai for once was speechless. He didn't know what to say. For the first time, he was silent.

Kurogane smirked at the lack of reaction. _'Accomplish #1-rendering the moron speechless. This might be the best summer ever.'_

_

* * *

_Upon entering the café, the two was astonished by the warm atmosphere surrounding the place. Wholesome lights on the ceiling; wooden tables with plain white sheets covering them and dozens upon dozens of waitresses and customers alike talking and having a good time.

At least the two now know why the place was popular.

"Excuse me gentleman."

Kurogane and Fai turned their attention to the voice and saw a simple yet waitress with short black hair and bright brown eyes; wearing the café uniform with a smile. "Would you two like a table? The one near the window is empty."

Fai smiled. "Of course~! We love to sit over there; wouldn't we Kuro-chan?"

Kurogane snorted. "Fine, whatever."

The waitress giggled softly before gesturing the men to follow her. "This way please."

After being seated, the waitress gave them a menu each. "Is there anything you would like to drink before placing your order?"

"Yes. I would like some ice tea please." Fai said with a polite smile.

Kurogane shifted his eyes. "Um…green tea if you have it; non-sweetened…..please." He muttered out the last word.

The waitress nodded. "Alright then, I will be back with your drinks in a short while." And with that she left.

Fai looked into his menu. "Now let's see what they got..oh! They have strawberry cheesecake here and some apple pie too; oh Kurgy this is like a sweet tooth's paradise~!"

'_You say 'paradise' I'd say 'torture'.' _Kurogane bitterly thought as he looked over the items in the menu. Looks like he might have to starve tonight. He looked over at Fai who couldn't keep that smile off his face. It was one of those smiles that Kurogane actually liked to see on him. It was one of those smiles that became one of the reasons that he fell head-over-heels with the eccentric chemistry teacher in the first place. He was never the one to actually admit anything but he was glad he had someone to love; regardless of gender. Fai's Fai, no matter what. It would be a damn shame if that wasn't the case.

"…Kur….kurgy…Kurgy!"

Kurogane blinked; snapping him out of his thoughts to see Fai and the waitress staring at him. He blushed slightly over the fact now that he was the one who was in la-la land. "…Yeah?"

The waitress placed his drink on the table. "Um, your drink sir; non-sweetened green tea like you asked."

"…Thanks." Kurogane took the drink and sipped it to see if it really wasn't sweetened. He glanced at Fai who was taking the drink that the waitress was giving him with one of those 'polite' smiles. Oh Goody.

"Now then." The waitress took out a pad and pen. "What would you two like to order?"

Fai smiled. "Well, I would like a couple slices of strawberry shortcake please."

"Okay." The waitress then scribbled some words down on the pad. She turned to Kurogane. "And what would you like to order?"

Kurogane was about to say 'nothing' but Fai took over in his 'decision'.

"Oh Kuro-rin over here will have a big slice of dark chocolate cake please~!" Fai told the waitress while ignoring the taller man's deathly glare that was aimed right at him.

_If looks could kill…._

"Okay then." The waitress wrote down the order. "Your orders will be ready in a bit." She bowed before leaving them to their own devices.

Fai hummed as he placed his hands on his chin while leaning on the table with his elbows. "Kuro-kuro, I can't help but notice that you might be mad at me for some reason~!"

"_Might_ be mad at you? Has it ever crossed your damn mind that I _don't like sweets!_" Kurogane growled at the blonde. "And don't ever order for me again!"

"Now now Kuro-chan, we're on a date. It's only natural to eat something or do something that you don't ordinarily do in every-day things. And besides; who's going to know about you eating a slice of cake anyway? We're far away from the academy and no one we know is here~!" Fai always knew what to say to placate Kurogane during their rare outings.

Damn his persuasion.

Kurogane thought about it and sighed in defeat. "Fine then. You win tonight but only because it's our date." He leaned over and ruffled Fai's hair with a small smile. "Enjoy that victory while you can."

Fai giggled. "Oh Kuro-sama~! You never cease to amaze me~!"

* * *

After an hour, Fai and Kurogane were enjoying the night of just enjoying each others' company. Fai was in charge of the conversation with Kurogane adding in his own comments and retorts from time to time. They ate their sweets with little interruptions. Even the taller man enjoyed his dark chocolate cake slice. Not that he'll admit that or course.

By the time it was around 8:30 pm, the two left the building with Fai clinging onto Kurogane's arm with a huge giddy smile on his face.

"Wow Kurgs; that was the best date I've ever been to~!" the blonde exclaimed happily.

Kurogane smiled at his other. "Yeah, I guess you're right. That was the most _normal _outing I've ever been with you."

Fai laughed as the two made their way to the vehicle. Suddenly Fai's cell phone went off. Confused; Fai took the phone out of his front pants pocket and answered it. "Hello, Fai speaking~!"

"_Fai-sensei! It's terrible!"_

"Sakura?" At that point Kurogane and Fai were listening on speaker. "Is that you? How did you get this number?"

"_I got a hold of Yuui-sensei's cell phone! And why I have it is partially relative to why I'm calling you right now!"_

"Okay then. To start with, where are you right now?" Kurogane asked through the speaker.

"_I'm at the new ice cream shop almost at the other side of the city. My friends, Yuuko-sensei and I were having great time when all of a sudden a huge group of painted guys just came in and….and…..oh Fai-sensei, Kurogane-sensei please! We need you guys!"_

"Okay Sakura; we hear you! Just stay calm and we'll be there as soon as we can!" Fai reassured Sakura over the phone. Kurogane remained silent but nodded at was said.

They heard Sakura sigh in relief. _"Thank you. That means a lot from you two. I'll be waiting for you guys outside of the building ok?" _

"Yeah. We'll see you then." Kurogane said with a tight frown. He did not like what was said over the phone.

"_Okay then. Well, bye!" _The two heard a click on the other end.

Fai sighed as he placed the phone back into his pocket. He smiled at Kurogane. "Well then shall we get a move on? I'm sure from what you just heard it seems that there are some people can't hold in their joy for the summer break huh?"

"….I am going to wring those freaks' necks when I see them." Kurogane growled in anger.

Fai lightly slapped him on the shoulder. "Oh come on Kurgs, you don't mean that~!"

One look on the taller man's face said otherwise.

"Well let's just go there and see if it's that bad as Sakura said it was. Okay~?

"….Fine."

* * *

The two went to their next destination as quickly as they could. They got to the ice cream shop a bit earlier then they expected; thanks to Kurogane's driving. Getting out of the car; the two noticed that the place was pitch black inside.

"Kuro-puu, something's wrong. I don't see Sakura anywhere and the store looks like it hasn't been opened in quite some time!" Fai surveyed the area with his eyes to see if he could see one of his favorite students around the place. No such luck.

"…."Kurogane walked forward. "Well the door's closed." He gripped the handle and was surprised to find out he had very little resistance to move it. "Strange. Oi Fai!"

Fai turned around. "Yeah?"

"The door's not locked. We can get inside from here." Kurogane turned the handle and opened the door. "Come on; let's go."

With Kurogane leading the way, Fai followed from behind. They stepped into the building with their guards up. Before Kurogane could take another step inside, the lights went up and pieces of confetti were flying around the place.

"SURPRISE~!"

"Gah! What the hell!" To say that the taller man was shocked was an understatement. Though the words 'Heart attack' came pretty close.

Fai looked up from Kurogane's back and gasped happily at the scene. "Hyuu~! What's all this~?"

Before was a massive group of students; sharing ice cream and cheering for the couple. Sakura who was in front walked towards them and smiled. "Hey Fai-sensei, Kurogane-sensei. Lovely evening we're having huh?"

Kurogane's eyebrow started twitching. "Just what the hell is going on here?" Not only was he angry about the whole situation, he was rather disappointed at Sakura who sounded who desperate over the phone was now smiling like a mischief little kid.

Fai on the other hand was smirking at Sakura's acting. He was rather proud of her. "Now Kuro-cranky, I'm sure that the students; mainly Sakura has a logical explanation for this exciting fiasco~!"

From the back, everyone heard a one person clapping. The group dispersed as a figure came into view. It was Yuuko who was sipping a root beer float.

"Well boys, I see that you two want an explanation for this." She took another sip before standing from the stool and making her way to the pair with Sakura smiling in the crowd. "After I arrived at Yuui-sensei's room, I was invited to come to this ice cream store along with Syaoron, Watanuki and Doumeki. Yuui-sensei came along as well in hopes that a certain person will be there." She shifted her eyes that were shining in dark mischief before continuing. "Upon arrival, there were a group of colorful young men who were waiting in front of the place. Turns out they were waiting for Yuui-sensei."

"Wait, what do you mean they were waiting for Yuui?" Kurogane asked. He found it rather difficult to believe that Fai's calmer brother was the mastermind of anything let alone being involved in something like that.

Yuuko smirked. "Yuui-sensei as it turned out wanted to plan something fun for his older adorable brother right after-school." She glared at Kurogane. "But when was known that the gym teacher forbade him from having that kind of fun so Yuui-sensei called over the boys and devised plan B despite knowing that you two had a date."

Kurogane was flabbergasted. Fai was ecstatic. Yuui planning something fun? Sounds almost impossible to even think of.

"My dear little brother wanted to do something fun for me~?" Fai clasped his hands together I joy. "Did you hear that Kuro-love? Yuui did something nice for me~!"

"I sure did brother!"

Everyone turned their heads to the far table in the store to see Syaoron, Doumeki and Watanuki were eating sundaes on one end while Syao-kun and Yuui were looking at the pair with smug looks on the other.

Kurogane narrowed his eyes as he made his way towards the table. "So you meaning to tell me that those 'streakers' I just told off were part of your plan all along?"

Yuui nodded as Kurogane was right in front of him. "Yep. Pretty good acting huh? I even gave them the keys to the academy storage to get all of that paint." He raised his empty glass at the crowd who cheered in response. "So how was your date with brother?"

"….it was fine, I guess." Kurogane sighed as he rubbed his head in irritation. He will never understand the Fluorite twins.

Fai ran up to Yuui and hugged him very tightly. "Yuui~! I heard what you did and I want to say thank you so much~!" He was glad to have a twin like him.

Yuui laughed. "Anytime brother but could you let go of me; I can't really feel my arms."

As the older twin released the younger twin, Syao-kun went up to Kurogane tapped him on the shoulder. "Just for the record I had no involvement with this; I was just as clueless as my lil' bro over there." He glanced at Syaoron who was blushing at Sakura who wiped some ice cream off his cheek. "You know if you think about it; there's nothing to mad about. I mean yeah, Yuui-sensei may have gone a bit over-board with his 'devious' plan but it was for his brother. I would have done the same."

Kurogane looked at Syao-kun but didn't say anything. He hated it when younger kids are more mature then him but at the same time he felt rather content that not all of them are childish brats. Then a thought came into his head. "Hey, do you have a thing for Yuui by any chance?"

Syao-kun's face did a 180 as it lit up like a tomato. "….You can say that. Though nothing will actually happen until I'm old enough anyway. But it would be nice if he shared the same feelings for me as I have for him." He glanced over at Yuui who was having a hard time keeping up with Fai who was having an ice cream eating contest against each other.

Scoffing; Kurogane ruffled Syao-kun's head roughly. "Don't think of the what-if's kid. There's always summer love and crap. And who knows; maybe you'll get that….happy ending the girls are always squealing about."

Syao-kun looked up at Kurogane and smiled. "Yeah; I guess you're right."

The taller man shared the same look.

But only for a moment.

"Hey Kurgy~!

"Yeah, what do you want no-ack!" Kurogane turned his head in time to have a wad of ice cream hit his face.

The whole room became deathly silent. Even Watanuki took cover by hiding under the table.

Slowly but surely, Kurogane wiped some of the stuff off his face and glared at the culprit who dared mess with him. He saw Fai; waving his hands in glee.

"So Kuro-tan; how did it tast-wah~!" Everyone was surprised to see Kurogane not only throwing back the ice cream but having a joyful smirk on his face.

"I don't know. Why don't you tell me?" The smirk became slightly dark.

Wiping the ice cream off his face, Fai playfully glared at the man. "ICE CREAM FIGHT~!"

* * *

And thus beginning of the biggest ice cream fight that the city has ever known. All the student, staff and the teachers joined in on the fun. The only one who wasn't in it was Yuuko who video-taped that whole event. By the time it was over Kurogane, Fai and the rest were covered in ice cream, sprinkles, and topping of any kind.

Best way to start the summer?

Perhaps.

Though it was best to assume that love was indeed in the air.

That and Fai made best use of that dog collar after the incident.

* * *

**END**

**

* * *

**There you guys go and hope you all have a wonderful start of summer vacation~!

**Don't forget to review, check out my other stories and vote if you want/don't want YuuiSyao in 'Anything But Simple' on profile**

**Until Next Time~!  
**


End file.
